Une Part d'Ombre
by Iankee
Summary: Quand Tornade reçoit une lettre qui l'oblige à faire face à son passé, Wolverine décide de l'accompagner en Égypte. Là, il va découvrir qui est vraiment la Chevaucheuse de Vent... Et une des plus grandes menaces mutantes va mettre en péril l'humanité. Les Xmen parviendront-ils à sauver le monde ?


Disclaimer : Les mutants ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que reprendre leur histoire à ma manière. Cette fiction n'est en aucun cas à but lucratif.

_Première fanfiction Xmen que je publie. J'ai à la fois beaucoup d'appréhension et d'excitation. Vais-je réussir à la tenir ? En tout cas, le scénario dans ma tête est bien avancé._

_Cette histoire sera centrée sur les personnages de Wolverine et Tornade. Mais comme vous allez le remarquer à la première lecture, les élèves de l'institut sont aussi bien présents._

_Une autre mutante que j'affectionne particulièrement rejoindra mon récit vers la fin de l'histoire. Celui qui devine son identité reçoit un cookie !_

_Ce premier chapitre peut vous paraître très (trop) léger. Je m'en suis rendu compte en le relisant._

_Sachez que cette histoire est plutôt sombre. Mais les jeunes mutants de l'institut permettent de rajouter un peu de peps, de contraste à la gravité ambiante._

_Un dernier mot sur l'histoire. Elle se déroule après Xmen : l'affrontement final. Cependant, elle est avant tout fidèle aux comics, et l'influence cinématographique n'a d'importance que part la disparition de certains personnages._

_Ce récit fera référence à des événements de la vie de Tornade, que je garde pour une autre fiction, qui se déroulent des années avant celle-ci. Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'écrire Une Part d'Ombre en premier alors ? Bonne question._

_Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

L'Institut Xavier. Une énorme bâtisse qui dressait fièrement ses imposants murs de brique, comme pour narguer le ciel. Le parc qui l'entourait resplendissait sous le lourd soleil de l'été, l'herbe aussi verte qu'après une chaude averse printanière. Une certaine mutante contrôlant les éléments aurait pu être à l'origine de cette couleur aussi éclatante, si le bruit profond et régulier d'un arrosage automatique n'avait pas brisé le calme des lieux. Calme ? Si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre, de derrière le manoir...

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Une jeune asiatique aux courts cheveux noirs, rendus encore plus indisciplinés par les lunettes de natation roses qui lui serraient la tête, hurla sa joie dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures. Elle leva les bras au ciel, des jets de plasma multicolores s'échappant de ses paumes.

Au bord de la piscine, allongée sur un transat, Ororo Munroe fronça les sourcils.

-Jubilee, j'avais dit pas de pouvoirs !

L'intéressée soupira ostensiblement. A quelques brasses de là, Bobby Drake enleva le ballon de water-polo empêtré dans son but, l'air légèrement contrarié.

-Kitty, Malicia, on se reprend ! hurla-t-il aux membres de son équipe. On ne va pas laisser un colosse, une naine et un hyperactif nous battre !

-Si tu ne sais pas rattraper une simple balle Bobby, dis-le tout de suite. On ne t'en voudra pas tu sais ! cria Kitty, en face des buts adverses tenus par Samuel Guthrie.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'hyperactif ? renchérit ce dernier, Il te dit qu'il serait temps d'aller faire décongeler tes réflexes !

Au milieu de la piscine, Piotr Rasputin abattit ses gros poings à la surface de l'eau, ce qui coupa court à la discussion. Et inonda tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trois mètres.

-Bon, on la continue, cette partie ? 7 à 2 pour mon équipe ! Cria-t-il.

Dans un concert de cris de joie mêlés aux bruits d'éclaboussures, les jeunes recrues du manoir Xavier se jetèrent sur le ballon jaune.

Tornade ferma son livre désormais détrempé en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait malgré tout retenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Ces adolescents, avec leur enthousiasme, leur optimisme à toute épreuve, représentaient l'avenir des mutants. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'institut n'avait pas été témoin d'une telle allégresse... après la mort de Scott, de Jean... du professeur... Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille étaient restés, désœuvrés, errant dans ce qui n'était plus que l'ombre de l'école qu'ils avaient connue. Et elle... après les funérailles de la seule famille qu'elle avait eue, elle avait voulu tout abandonner. Partir loin de ce lieu qui ne servait plus qu'à lui rappeler les personnes qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, ultime flèche dans son cœur déjà bien en miette.

Un bruit à ses côtés la tira momentanément de ses rêveries. Logan tira un transat pour se rapprocher d'elle, observant d'un œil critique la masse grouillante qui promettait de vider la piscine de son eau chlorée d'ici quelques buts. Il secoua la tête.

-On dirait qu'un tsunami est passé par là, gronda-t-il Ces gosses sont de vrais fléaux.

Ororo sourit.

Elle avait voulu tout abandonner. Pourtant, elle était restée. Pour ces adolescents, perdus, qui avaient désespérément besoin d'une aide, d'une oreille attentive, d'un repère pour avancer, d'un guide sur qui s'appuyer. Comme Charles l'avait fait pour elle, elle avait accepté ces responsabilités.

Logan était resté avec elle. Comme elle, il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de faire son deuil. Malgré ses méthodes peu pédagogiques, Wolverine s'était avéré être d'une aide précieuse et d'un soutien immense.

Six mois après les événements d'Alcatraz, l'institut était à nouveau rayonnant. Colossus, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, tous les quatre étaient en passe de devenir des Xmen à part entière. Le passé était oublié. Ou presque...

Il y avait des nuits où elles se réveillait en pleurant, comme une enfant perdue, s'attendant à retrouver la présence rassurante de Charles, qui la prendrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Souvent, elle entendait Logan hurler dans son sommeil. Et il y avait des soirs où, pendant ses patrouilles de nuit, elle distinguait des reniflements, des sanglots à travers les portes de chambres de ses élèves.

Pourtant, malgré la mort, la vie continuait. Ororo en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Des moments d'insouciance, de joie, éphémères, juste le temps d'oublier le présent, les soucis quotidiens. C'était ce dont les élèves avaient le plus besoin. S'évader de la réalité.

Après l'attentat d'Alcatraz, le président avait nommé Hank au poste de ministre des mutants. Les porteurs du gène semblaient enfin intégrés. Les propositions de lois de fichages des mutants avaient été abandonnées. Le vaccin, s'étant avéré défaillant, avait été détruit. Jimmy Leech, le mutant à son origine, était resté pendant quelques temps à l'institut, puis il avait rejoint sa famille.

Les relations entre les mutants et les humains semblaient être au mieux. Pourtant... pourtant, Hank avait démissionné, quelques mois plus tard. Le gouvernement avait peur. La question du contrôle des mutants avait à nouveau émergé. Si pour l'instant, rien d'officiel n'avait été annoncé, Hank en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre que le projet était sérieusement envisagé.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Tornade était la mieux placée pour comprendre ça.

Pour l'instant, les mutants vivaient tranquillement. Un jour, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, le gouvernement les persécuterait à nouveau. Et ce jour là, un nouveau combat s'engagerait.

Comme toujours.

* * *

Logan observait d'un œil critique la masse bouillonnante que formait ses jeunes recrues dans la piscine de plein air du manoir. Deux équipes s'affrontaient : Colossus, Rocket et Jubilee contre Iceberg, Kitty et Malicia.

Deux équipes.

Théoriquement.

Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser stratégie. Et ce qu'il voyait, devant ses yeux, c'était un colosse russe qui défonçait tout sur son passage, balle en main, trois mutantes qui hurlaient en cœur sans vraiment se soucier de récupérer la balle et deux gardiens de but qui vociféraient. L'un encourageant, l'autre tentant de rétablir un semblant d'ordre alors que la situation lui échappait.

Logan grogna. Ces gosses étaient censés suivre un entraînement strict pour devenir de vrais combattants. Des Xmen. Et ils se comportaient comme des adolescents hystériques en vacances à Miami.

Jubilee aurait dit qu'il n'était qu'un rabat-joie.

Tornade, qu'il était trop dur.

Mais lui, Wolverine, était leur professeur de physique. Un tel comportement était intolérable.

Il eut un sourire sadique. Dès que le week-end serait fini, ces gosses allaient avoir une leçon de water-polo qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt.

-10 à 2. Victoire de mon équipe.

La voix profonde et neutre de Colossus déclencha paradoxalement un tonnerre de cri dans son équipe. Jubilee hurla, Samuel rejeta en arrière sa tignasse blonde et bomba le torse. De l'autre côté, Bobby retint un cri de rage. Il pensait déjà à la vaisselle qu'il aurait à faire le soir même. Les autres membres de son équipe étaient loin de partager sa pensée. Kitty regardait avec adoration Piotr qui sortait de la piscine, son torse imposant ruisselant de gouttes. Malicia pensait à ses pouvoirs qui se déclenchaient aléatoirement, revenant à chaque crise de plus en plus forte, à des périodes de plus en plus longues. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu de la chance de ne blesser personne. Dans quelques semaines, il lui serait de nouveau impossible d'avoir une partie de water-polo comme celle-là...

Logan ouvrit la glacière pour se saisir d'une bière avant que le troupeau d'adolescents ne se serve. D'un habile coup de griffes, il fit sauter l'anneau de la canette et la vida d'un trait. Déjà, une Kitty dégoulinante d'eau s'assura du service.

-Alors... Limonade pour Piotr et Samuel. Sprite pour Jubilee. Grenadine pour Malicia et... coca pour Bobby.

Elle lança la bouteille au blond qui s'en saisit au vol. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, le groupe se sécha, commenta le match et entama les canettes.

_Pssssssssht._

Iceberg recula en pestant, son coca produisant un geyser de bulles. Jubilee explosa de rire.

-Qui a secoué ma canette ? Samuel !

L'intéressé leva les mains au ciel, l'air innocent.

-Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours ? C'est parce que je vole à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le ciel, c'est ça ?

Bobby s'apprêtait à répliquer quand l'arrivée d'Hank les surprit tous. Le savant et ex-ministre quittait rarement les sous-sols du manoir, c'était à peine si on le voyait dans les cuisines aux heures de repas. Il avait son traditionnel air sérieux et tenait à la main une lettre.

Logan plissa les yeux. Les mutants recevaient rarement de courrier. Et cette lettre était jaunie, abîmée. Elle semblait avoir fait un long voyage.

Hank se dirigea vers Tornade qui faisait sécher les pages de son livre en produisant de sèches rafales de vent.

-Cette lettre est pour toi, Ororo. D'après ce que j'ai déchiffré, elle vient d'Égypte. Du Caire, plus précisément.

Tout le monde vit le visage de la directrice changer d'expression quand elle prit la lettre. Seul Logan perçut son cœur qui battait plus vite, et plus fort, quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à en lire le contenu.

* * *

_Vos avis sur ce début d'histoire sont les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories sur le contenu de la lettre._

_Amicalement _

_-Iankee_


End file.
